


He Held My Hands

by AmuChii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rebound, Rejection, angst-ish, letting go, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuChii/pseuds/AmuChii
Summary: Just what's the reason why Akaashi won't want his hands to be held?





	He Held My Hands

Kuroo-san reached out to hold my hands but I quickly pulled away.

“Please don’t, Kuroo-san.”

Seeing the puzzled look on his face, I held my hands to my chest and bitterly smiled.

“Because the last time these hands were lovingly held, Bokuto-san said goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I love BokuAkaa so much! I'm crying. I'll just leave to your imagination just what happened to Bo. Also, forgive me as I suck at titles. So if you have a better title for this, I'm all for it. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
